The New Girl
by ChocolateAngelHeart
Summary: When Vanilla moves to Japan, it seems like endless changes start in her life. The biggest change off all though, is becoming part of Tokyo Mew Mew! OC, with pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Well, this is my first FanFiction. Thanks for clicking!**

**I hope you enjoy chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

_Chapter 1_

I stood in the airport, hugging my two best friends, Caramel and Keira goodbye. Caramel pulled away, and we all exchanged one last goodbye. I blinked away my tears as my friends departed. My parents helped me to the plane, and I hugged them goodbye.

"Goodbye Vanilla dear, make sure to call us when you land." My mom reminded me. I nodded and soon I was settled down in the plane. As I watched my hometown, New York City, get smaller, a baby in the plane seat in front of me began to cry. Soon I could barely make out New York itself. The baby was silenced with a pacifier.

I needed some entertainment, and this was going to be long flight. So I pulled my Japanese book out of my book and began doing the extra homework my Japanese tutor had given me.

Today was the big day. I was moving to Tokyo, Japan to live with my grandparents.

At first, this idea seemed unreal. Four months before, I was told I was moving and nothing could be done to change that. So I started taking Japanese lessons, learning how to eat with chopsticks, and studying Japanese culture. It was hard work, but soon the idea warmed up to me.

I peeked out the plane window and saw we were flying over dark green land. The baby in front of me was taking a nap in his mother's arms. It was six thirty in the morning when my plane took off, now it's seven. About thirty minutes to go. I was taking four different planes to Tokyo, and right now I was just flying to an international airport.

The plane landed in Chicago. I grabbed a map as I looked at the long list of departing flights. After I found the gate of my next plane, I bought a doughnut and called to tell my parents I was ok. Soon my next plane was taking off. This plane would land in Germany, and the trip would take twelve whole hours. During this flight, I took a long nap and woke up when a steward asked if I wanted a drink.

At the airport in Germany, I found a map and was happy to find a list of departures in English. My next flight would land in China. After calling my parents at the gate, I checked the time. It was almost midnight. Once on the plane, I bought M&M's from a steward and chewed them while I reviewed my Japanese again.

As I watched out the window of the plane, I listened to the many languages buzzing around me. Once the plane landed, I had to run to the next flight to get there. It killed my legs, but at least I made it. This next flight was my last, and it was already the next day. On the next flight I slept, and ate some complimentary salted peanuts.

The plane landed in Tokyo, and I'm definitely happy to walk again. I wasn't really tired though because I slept a lot on my flights. Sleeping was something that naturally came to me on airplanes. My grandparents told me to wait by the luggage carousel. I managed to fish out my bags, but a friendly couple had to help me. Sitting on a bench, waiting, I open my backpack and pull out a Japanese manga. My Japanese tutor recommended I read some manga. You have to embrace the culture, he says.

Looking around, I immediately noticed the modern design of the airport. It was nice, and it made this place less alien. I heard constant Japanese on the loudspeaker. I could translate all of it, with some short reflection. After my people watching and manga, I finally remembered to call my parents.

Once I finished the call I set my phone and watch to Tokyo time. Then I picked up a magazine at a little store. Luckily, I had Japanese money, Yen, which my grandparents sent. It was a magazine that reminded me of _People_ magazine. The cover was glossy and new, with a pretty Japanese model on the cover.

A man was smoking a ways away, and I tried not to gag as I read the table of contents for the magazine. There was a list of popular restaurants, which I knew I had to check out. The best dessert place was…a place called The Mew Mew Café. There was a picture. It was a tall, pink building that was decorated with purple and pink hearts. I'd have to go there, desserts were my passion.

I flipped through more pages and looked at the latest fashions in Japan. Thankfully, they were a lot similar to New York's. Then, I heard a car horn. It was my grandfather.

I felt a smile form on my lips and I ran to his car. Grandfather helped me get my bag and backpack into the trunk, and then I settled into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?" Grandfather asked after I buckled my seatbelt. I nodded. Grandfather and Grandmother spoke little English, so they were relieved to hear I knew Japanese. I talked to Grandfather the rest of the drive. He pointed out many things as we passed by them, and he mentioned the Mew Mew Café was a short walk from his house.

We came to Grandfather's house within twenty minutes. Grandmother was waiting. "Vanilla! You're here!" I hugged her and then Grandfather pulled my luggage inside. They informed me I was enrolled in 9th grade, and I started in two days. I hadn't been worried about school before, but as I slipped into my new bedroom, the seriousness of my predicament hit me.

Hopefully, everyone is nice in my new school. I glanced out the window and saw the sunrise. It was relaxing. Grandmother helped me unpack, and Grandfather gave me a tour of the house. They forced me to eat, despite my interjection that I was full.

Grandfather told me not sleep because I needed to get used to the time change, but Grandmother protested that I had been on planes all day and night and needed rest. Thankfully, Grandmother won that argument. The next day, I was given a tour of Tokyo.

Tokyo was like New York in some ways. It was a big city, but cleaner than New York. I saw people my age, of every age really. Once we were done with the tour, I made my way to The Mew Mew Café. Inside the café was like the outside. Pink and full of hearts. It was cute. The waitresses were my age, except for two. One was maybe ten; the other was in her twenties.

A green haired girl in a green frilly outfit greeted me.

"Hello, Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Would you like a table?" The waitress adjusted her glasses.

"Yes ma'am." I told her. She led me to a table near the back of the café.

"Here's a menu, have a nice lunch!" The waitress smiled and walked off. The menu was in Japanese of course, and I saw plenty of meals I recognized. A few minutes later the green haired girl came back.

"Would you like to order?" She asked pleasantly.

I nodded. "I'll have the tuna salad please." I told her. The food came out quickly, delivered by the waitress in her twenties. The waitress's hair was oddly purple, and her hair color matched the color her outfit like the green haired girl's. I dug into the warm food. It was extremely well made. The green haired girl walked past, balancing two large trays. She suddenly slipped on a wet part of the floor.

I lunged for both plates, barely catching them. The waitress caught herself on a chair, which wasn't occupied, so the chair slipped and the girl hit the floor loudly. She looked up. "Oh-I'm sorry!" She apologized and collected the plates.

I smiled. "It's not your fault." I told her. Soon after I paid and traveled home. My first day of school was tomorrow, and I got more nervous by the hour. When Grandmother asked me to help her with dinner, I happily agreed. Cooking was one of my strong points, and it helped calm me down. Finally, I set my alarm to wake me up bright and early and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey everybody, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Since I have nothing else to say, here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_Chapter Two_

The next day, my alarm woke me up. My new school had uniforms, which is different but in a good way. After a small breakfast, I hurried out the door. The school was far away, farther than I had thought. Actually, I arrived late and breathless. The school had two floors, and a basic color palette.

In the office, I was given my schedule. After running around trying to find my class, I collided with a red haired girl. She was my age, with short red hair and huge brown eyes.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered out. The girl laughed. "Ah-my fault, I'm clumsy." She laughed nervously, and then collected her things.

"Are you new here?" She suddenly asked, finally looking over my face.

"Yes, actually I'm lost." I replied in a sheepish tone. The girl smiled, relaxing. "What's your next class?" She asked. I told her, and the girl smiled. "Same as me! Ok, c'mon."

The girl led me through the crowd and to a small classroom. It was Algebra. I sighed; math was my least favorite subject. The girl let me in. "I'm Ichigo, by the way." The girl said. Then she laughed nervously. "I should've introduced myself earlier."

I smiled. Ichigo was nice, and she was kind of like a little kid. "I'm Vanilla, it's nice to meet you." I told her. Ichigo smiled and we sat down. The rest of the day went smoothly. I had many classes with Ichigo, less than all by myself, so I ended up a bit less confused than I could've been. Ichigo worked at Café Mew Mew as a waitress, and she was surprised I knew so much Japanese. I went home and was glad school went well.

Grandfather was at work when I arrived home and Grandmother was napping, so I went to a park nearby I had seen on my tour of Tokyo. It was a short walk with a light, warm breeze. I managed to wrestle off my uniform, it was a size too small, and was now in some more comfortable clothes. As I strode to the park, I noticed Café Mew Mew was across the street. There was an odd blue light at the top of Café Mew Mew. I squinted at it.

Then, the light, now really bright, flashed and I felt myself faint. How odd. What just happened? Ugh. I sat up. Everything was normal, it was much later though.

I hurried home. Grandmother was waiting. She looked worried.

"You're late Vanilla-did something happen?" I rubbed my forehead, and shrugged.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked. My vision was kind of blurry. Grandmother nodded. I walked upstairs and turned on the water for the shower. As I combed out the knots in my blonde hair, I noticed something on my hand. It was a light blue mark, almost like a birthmark. I had never had a birthmark there, so this came as a shock to me. Well, maybe it's a stain. Probably. Hopefully. I quickly tried to rub it off under some hot water.

It remained in the same place. Well, I am tired. Maybe I'm seeing things. A shower will set me straight. After my shower, I had dinner and went to my room. I had no homework since it was my first day, but this mark was freaking me out. My second day in Tokyo and things were already getting weird.

For some reason, the place I thought to go was Café Mew Mew. It seemed like a good try, for some reason. Tomorrow though. It was late. The next day at school, I changed into my uniform and found my first class. Then Ichigo caught up to me. "Hey Vanilla-san!" Ichigo greeted me.

"Hey Ichigo." I greeted her.

I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail, and Ichigo saw my hand. She gasped. "Vanilla? Did you have that mark yesterday?" Ichigo looked nervous. Oh crap, I hope this mark doesn't mean cancer or some other disease.

"Uh, no. Something weird happened yesterday. I fainted over by Café Mew Mew and woke up with this." I pointed to my hand. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh-I thought we had all out members…" She murmured to herself.

"Huh?" I asked. Ichigo snapped back into reality.

"Vanilla, can you come to Café Mew Mew right after school?"

"Sure."

"Good. Don't forget!" Ichigo ran off before I could reply or ask what was going on. The whole day I worried. Should I have gone to Café Mew Mew earlier? Is there something wrong with me? At the end off school, I could barely wait to pull of my uniform and change into my normal clothes. I ran to Café Mew Mew, still lacing up my sneakers. All the waitresses, including Ichigo, were waiting for me.

So were two guys, a blonde one, a little older than me, and a brown haired man in his late thirties. I arrived, panting instead of greeting them. The green haired waitress asked if I was alright. "Yes-I'm just tired. What's going on?"

The brown haired guy smiled kindly. "How about you sit down, and we'll start from the beginning."

I obeyed, and was happy to receive a glass of water. The youngest waitress, with short blonde hair, bounced up and down. "You must be our new member Na No Da!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Um-," Was the only thing I could say to that.

"Yesterday, your DNA was infused with an endangered species DNA, and that's why you have that mark." The blonde guy said. His blue eyes were hard.

"What DNA? Why?" I asked. Infused? When? Most importantly, what kind of DNA? The blonde guy spoke up again. "Monarch Butterfly DNA. Why? Because you were just the most compatible."

"Don't you have to ask my permission before you blast me with butterfly DNA?"

The brown haired guy spoke up. "Well, you were chosen for this because your DNA blended more with the butterfly DNA, and we couldn't ask you because you would say no. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes. Am I going to turn into a butterfly now?" I asked, because this was all kind of shocking. Everyone looked at each other.

"Maybe." The blonde guy said. There should be a law against this or something. Maybe they were joking. If that's the case, it's a cruel trick.

"Can we introduce ourselves, Na No Da?" The little blonde girl asked.

The brown haired guy smiled. "Sure."

"I'm Pudding!" The little girl said, directly to me.

"H-Hi." I replied. A blue haired waitress stood up. She had a small, polite smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Aizawa Mint. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. Mint was actually pretty short, but I could tell she had an air around her. But I really didn't want to judge her.

The green haired waitress walked up. "I'm Midorikawa Lettuce, nice to meet you." She said. I smiled. "Hi Lettuce." I remembered her from my first day in Tokyo.

Ichigo smiled at me. "You know me." I nodded. The purple haired girl strode up. She was taller than me by far. She stuck out her hand. "Fujiwara Zakuro. And you are?"

I shook her hand nervously. "Vanilla Scott." I replied.

Zakuro nodded, and cracked a small smile. The brown haired man came up. "Akasaka Keiichiro, pleased to meet you." He shook my hand. I smiled and the blonde guy stayed where he was and said "Shirogane Ryou, hello."

They all explained that I was now part of the Mew Mew Project, which they thought was cancelled, but Shirogane and Akasaka made different plans, after hearing about a suspicious sighting in the East. So I was a Mew Mew now. I had a pendant, which helped me turn into a Mew Mew. Two years ago, the Mew Mews, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro, defeated Deep Blue, the leader of a group of aliens, who were trying to take control of Earth. The whole story sounded like a sci-fi movie.

The aliens were after Mew Aqua, a pure, powerful substance, which was given to the aliens in the end to restore their home planet. I went home after receiving my new outfit, because all the Mew Mews work at Café Mew Mew. Tomorrow I would start. My grandmother was thrilled to hear I got a job, and we had my favorite food, omelets, for dinner. Of course I couldn't sleep with my mind slowly trying to process everything that happened today.

**A/N**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello, readers. Thanks for staying for three chapters! **

**Miki's been an idea in my head for a while now and she's why I wrote this story in the first place. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better full name for her…Enjoy the chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: Angel doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_Chapter 3_

The next day, I went to school like normal. Ichigo seemed more trusting of me now, since I was a Mew Mew. This troubled me because what if I didn't turn out as a Mew Mew because I wasn't really compatible? Actually, I was still surprised about the whole Mew Mew Project. After school, I worked a short shift at the café and started walking home, because I had a paper to write and Lettuce said she could cover for me, despite my protests. So I walked home, my sneakers loud against the sidewalk.

Grandmother's neighborhood was pretty quiet at this time of day, but I didn't mind. A sound caught my attention. It was a laugh. Well, more of a giggle. I looked up. A girl was hovering, yes hovering, above me. She was my age, with long knee length brown hair. Her clothes were extremely odd.

She had a maroon crop top that revealed her whole stomach with a cropped netting jacket that was practically the same length as her shirt. Her pants were the same maroon and gradually flared out to her knees. She had a short netting skirt with a maroon bow tie on attached to the side of it. This girl's shoes were plain black and looked thin. Two long ribbons came out of the back of her pants, they were maroon also. Her ears were her most prominent feature. They were like elves, long and large.

Ichigo had said the ears and hovering were the signs of the aliens that had attacked her two years ago, so my guard was up. The girl grinned at me. Her ultra bright green eyes twinkled.

"Hi?" I said. The girl giggled again.

"He He. You're funny, for a human." She told me. Her voice was high pitched and girly. So she was an alien. "You're an alien, right?" I replied.

The girl grinned wider. "Correct. You're a Mew Mew, right?" She asked. I got the doubtful feeling again about not really being a Mew Mew. But I had to lie.

"Yeah. Who are you again?" I asked. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity.

The alien giggled. "My full name is Makadamianattsu-Pisutachio Kiraimu. Call me Miki for short."

Wow. Her name is a mouthful. "Ok." I replied. Miki giggled. "You look surprised. It's funny." I studied her. Miki stared right back. "What is your name?" Miki asked.

"Vanilla Scott." I told her. Miki giggled. "Your name is funny!" Miki seemed to be thinking about something. She was the strangest person I have ever met, but I liked her. I didn't understand why the Mew Mews disliked aliens so much. Miki rubbed her pale hands together. "Well then, Vanilla, I will see you soon…" Miki suddenly faded away. At first I was surprised. Then I remembered that aliens could teleport. My encounter with Miki wouldn't leave my mind the rest of the day. I could barely focus on my homework. My grandparents knew I was troubled and tried to help.

"You can tell us anything dear." My grandmother continued later that evening. My grandfather huffed. "Let her be Matilda." He grumbled and continued watching the weather report. The next day at school, I sat with Ichigo the whole day and bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't shout the story to the whole student body. Mint told me I had to keep my identity a secret. Slowly but surely, I was warming up to the idea that I could _possibly_ be a Mew Mew.

So once I left school, I had to hold myself back from running to the café. Once there I changed into my uniform. I worked quietly as I washed the dishes, wondering when I should make my announcement. Lettuce and Pudding walked over to me.

"Is Vanilla onii-chan ok, Na No Da?" Pudding asked.

"Are you alright Vanilla?" Lettuce chimed. I looked up at them and sighed.

"Well, yesterday I was-," I was interrupted by Ichigo rushing in and exclaiming,

"Can you help me with table uh," She glanced outside, "eight? They spilled water everywhere."

"What about Mint?" I asked.

Ichigo sighed angrily. "Mint is having tea time right now." I peered outside and saw Mint sitting alone drinking tea, totally oblivious to the afternoon rush. I grabbed a rag. "OK, sure Ichigo." I replied.

Ichigo let out a relived sigh. We both walked out, and I remembered I was about to explain everything. Well, it would be better if I told everyone at the same time. Ichigo and I cleaned up the water and Lettuce delivered a new glass with a smile. Ichigo seemed out of it today. "Are you OK?" I asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yes. Just…" She glanced to the door. "…distracted." Huh. That's weird. I shrugged it off and went to give a table their soup. Once all the customers left and Zakuro flipped the Open sign to Closed, I gathered everyone and told my story. Akasaka nodded. "So we were right. There are more aliens, apparently. Be prepared girls, and Ryou and I will investigate this more."

Everyone nodded. I changed out of my uniform and began to walk home. Ichigo hurried up to me.

"Vanilla!" She called. I turned around. Ichigo was panting. "Are you sure that only Miki was there?" There was…hope in Ichigo's eyes. Strange, because she usually changed the subject whenever the aliens were brought up.

I reflected on my Miki encounter. "No, I didn't see anyone. Just Miki. And me." I told her cheerily. A frown flickered across Ichigo's face for a brief second, and then she smiled.

"Ok, thanks Vanilla!" Ichigo hurried off, her ponytails bouncing behind her.

Weeks passed, and there was no sign of Miki. Everything was normal, and the Mew Mew thing was just a small speck in my life. I did notice though, that Ichigo was the leader of them. Or used to be leader because there weren't any fights anymore. Speaking of fighting, Lettuce was explaining that the Mews can actually transform. It's surreal. I've never transformed, but I'm curious about it.

I was given a pendant though. It's used for transforming and communicating, or so Shirogane says. It's always with me, and I think of it as a good luck charm more than anything else.

On a bright Friday, marking exactly two weeks of no Miki, I was sent to pick up some groceries for the café. Walking back to the café, I was balancing two heavy bags of food. I was wearing my waitress outfit and felt very out of place.

Then, I heard a familiar giggling. "Miki?" I ask, surprised. The giggling gets louder, and I hear her elated reply.

"Hello Mew. Put down those bags so I can see your face!"

I peer through the bags and see Miki, floating crossed legged in front of me. Despite the fact that I like her, I have to get back to the café. So I walk around her. Suddenly, I bump right into her. She giggles and flies high into the air. I notice something white and small in her hands. It looks like a…jellyfish. Miki's grinning though, like she's getting a present on Christmas.

"Prepare yourself, Vanilla! This is going to be a blast!" Miki laughs maliciously and throws the jellyfish at bird flying by her. I'm confused, and then I gasp.

The bird grows to the size of a house, and its harmless talons grow as sharp as butcher knives. Its eyes look vicious and angry. Miki giggles like normal and I'm relieved because her laugh is creepy. "If you're a Mew, then fight!" Miki cries and flies up to the mutant bird's head. I don't know if I'm really a Mew though! No one even taught me how to fight! Or even transform! Then I remember the pendant and grab it out of the pocket in my apron. It's glowing a baby blue color.

Suddenly words fly out of my mouth. "Mew Vanilla! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Oddly, the words feel right. I'm blinded by a burst of light, and I feel a warm tingle go through me. I realize that I just transformed. Looking down at myself, my eyes widen in surprise.

I'm wearing a baby blue frilly dress with white knee high boots. I also have elbow length white gloves. Also I have a blue leg band and a blue arm band. The more shocking thing is the monarch butterfly wings attached to my back. So this is transforming.

"I knew you were a Mew, Vanilla!" Miki calls from above.

**A/N**

**Review! It's much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Chapter 4 is here! I thank spkdog for the really sweet review! It made me smile! Thanks for the compliments!**

**I'm sorry this next chapter is very short! But chapter 5 will be longer to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Angel, do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I do own Vanilla and Miki though.**

_Chapter 4_

It was shocking to have transformed, but now I needed to figure out how to fight this bird mutant.

Then the words flew out of my mouth. "RIB-BON, Vanilla STAFF!" There was another flash of light that transformed into a sky blue staff with a daisy on top. The center of the daisy glowed and blew out a fierce gust of wind at the bird. It really damaged the thing. Miki smiled full on, revealing her platinum white teeth.

Then I heard a voice cry "STRAWBERRY BELL!" A flash of pink light hit the bird and it shrunk back to normal size with a cry of despair. I spun around. There stood the team of Mew Mews, all transformed. Ichigo, now in a pink puffy dress, held a heart shaped object with a bell. I figured she just used it on the bird. Miki giggled loudly. "Next time, it won't be so easy. I was just making sure you were a Mew after all. Apparently the old Mews are around as well." That almost sounded like an excuse for losing.

Miki grinned and teleported off. Pudding tackled me with a hug. "Vanilla-onii can fight too, Na No Da!"

I smiled at Pudding and pried her off. Turning to Ichigo, I said, "What was that?" Ichigo looked up at the place Miki just was. "A Chimera Animal. It's a fusion of a parasite alien and a normal animal. They are created by the aliens." I figured the parasite whatever was the jellyfish. "Was that Miki?" Lettuce asked. I nodded confidently. We traveled back to the café to tell the guys the newest piece of news.

**A/N**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5 will be out momentarily! I have to proof read it first though…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Chapter 5 is longer as promised! There's another new character in this chapter, I hope you enjoy him.**

**I love the song Smile by Avril Lavigne. It's stuck in my head…Thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for her review! Miki will bother Vanilla a lot. ^^ If you're wondering if I'm going to thank everyone who gives me a review, I just might!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! **

_Chapter 5_

In the darkened ship, a figure stood in front of a screen. The blue light of the screen reflected on her face, revealing her small features. Her smile could only be described as malicious. A larger figure materialized beside her. "So how many new targets are there?"

"One so far." "Hm." The two figures watched the screen anxiously, prepared for anything.

"Is anyone else coming?" The smaller figure asks.

"Of course. Don't be thick."

"Well, you never tell me anything so…"

"I don't because you have a habit of telling my plans to the enemy."

"Huh? No not really."

One figure disappears and one stays, studying the video clip playing.

**…**

I walked down the street, relieved because today was Saturday, my day off from school, but not café work. Ugh. Café work. Soon I reached the Mew Mew Café. Lettuce was already there, washing off some dishes.

"Hello Vanilla." Lettuce greeted me. I nodded to her and slid off my jacket. It was starting to get cold around here, which meant winter was on its way. I began to wash the tables off. Soon everyone else arrived. Pudding was sick, so she was at her house. It was much quieter without her.

I busied myself with bringing out the orders today, a job usually meant for Zakuro, who was cleaning since Pudding was gone. Lettuce was hostess, as usual, and Ichigo was doing a mix of all three. Naturally, Mint was sipping her tea and flipping through a book. It was funny how Ichigo and Mint argued over the work every day. Lettuce and I had a habit of breaking them up just before the hitting started.

I was gracefully given an early lunch break, so I decided to visit Grandmother. A familiar giggle caught my attention. "Miki?" I called. She appeared a few feet away. "Hello Vanilla, nice to see you again." Miki greeted me. She was grinning, as usual. "Hi." I told her, my hand slowly going to my back pocket. Suddenly, another alien appeared. It was a guy. Miki recognized him.

"Vlad! Why the heck are you here! I told you to wait!" Miki raged. The alien, apparently named Vlad, shrugged. "I seized an opportunity. Is this the Mew?" Miki turned back to me. "Yep. This is Vanilla. Vanilla, meet Vlad." Vlad just looked down on me. He had odd clothing like Miki and also the signature alien ears.

Vlad wore a plain sleeveless dark blue shirt. He had blue baggy pants that ended in black bands that were wrapped tightly around his ankles. Vlad had heavy, beat-up looking boots on and two dark blue ribbons coming from his pants, like Miki's maroon ribbons. Vlad also had black gloves, with no fingers, that were made of the same fabric as the black bands on his ankles. His dark red eyes look bored.

"Come Miki, let's go find the rest. She doesn't even look like a Mew." I glared up at Vlad, who wore an emotionless expression. "I _am _a Mew. I can prove it too." I protest stupidly. Vlad tensed as I whipped out my pendant. Miki clapped happily and flew up to Vlad's level. "Make a Chimera." She whispered. "She'll fight." Miki continued. Vlad almost grinned. I yelled "Mew Vanilla, METAMORPHO-SIS!" Once the transformation was over, I shot a glare at Vlad.

He held a parasite alien. It was floating just over his hand. Miki grinned evilly. "Come on Vanilla, let's see some action!" Miki was practically bouncing with excitement. She really must have nothing to do. Vlad threw up the parasite alien and caught it. Then he threw it into a chipmunk scurrying by. The chipmunk grew to the size of a house, and it grew fangs and sported rabies. It grew claws also, like an added bonus. I glared at the two aliens.

"RIB-BON, Vanilla STAFF!" The staff appeared in a brief flash of light, and I blew a powerful gust at the chipmunk. It fell back slightly, but managed to stand again. Miki patted the Chimeras head encouragingly. It took a swing at me, and I dived out of the way, my leg almost being sliced.

I blew another gust at it. This did a bit more damage. Ugh, but I needed the other Mews. Mostly because I'm very inexperienced. The chipmunk took the hit less well, and I had an opening. With a running start, I flew into the air and kicked it right in the nose. The Chimera's nose started to bleed and I used my gust power again. Miki was clapping again, and Vlad was analyzing the situation with an amused look.

I kicked the thing again, with more accuracy than last time. Then I gusted it over and over. Soon the thing collapsed and turned normal. "Encore, Encore!" Miki cried. Vlad sighed. "You're stronger than I predicted. Hm." Two small daggers with ragged blades, each sharp as a carving knife, appeared in Vlad's hands.

Whoa. The Mews didn't mention weapons. Vlad started to move forward, but Miki swung her hand out, hitting him in the chest. Vlad cursed and his daggers faded away. "Not now Vlad, let's wait." Miki warned. Vlad sighs and teleports. Miki winks at me and teleports also. I fall to my knees on the ground. I was pretty worn out. In a warm burst, I turned back to a human.

I panted unhappily, unable to get up. I think when that animal tried to hit me and I dodged, I busted up my arm pretty bad. It could be broken even. How would I explain that to Grandmother? Then I heard something. An alien just teleported. I tensed. I'd be beaten in seconds. This alien hovered down to me. "Are you alright?" It was a kid. I could tell by his voice. Pudding's age maybe. "N-No." I managed. The kid helped me up, his hovering powers giving him the extra strength. This alien had a mess of brown hair and yellow eyes. He had a shirt that revealed his whole stomach, like Miki's. He had blue shorts that had two ribbons coming out. He was barefoot.

"Thanks." I told him. The kid studied me, and then saw my pendant. He let go of my arm suddenly and I fell to the ground, yelping in pain. Apparently he didn't know I was using him as a support. "You're a Mew…" He trailed off. "S-So? Why are all you aliens so prejudiced?" I snapped, trying to get back up. "I'm not prejudiced!" The kid protested, and helped me up again. "What's your name then, non-prejudiced alien?" I asked.

"Taruto." He replied, lugging me onto a patch of grass. "Thanks. I'm Vanilla." Taruto nodded, still helping me down onto the grass. He floated next to me in a sitting position. "Do you know Miki and Vlad?" I asked cautiously, to see if all these aliens knew each other.

Taruto looked away uncomfortably and stood up. "Yeah….I should go…" He teleported away. Well that didn't get me anywhere. I went to Grandmother's house and told her I had been riding my bike home from work and had wiped out and broken my arm. Thankfully she believed me. I did feel guilty, but I needed to keep my identity a secret. Grandmother took me to get x-rays and a cast. My cast turned out being bright green.

At school the next day, I let everyone sign it. It was cool and I like seeing the intricate Japanese letters. Ichigo wanted to know why I was hurrying from work. "Vanilla, you could've taken as long as needed!" She cried. I pulled her aside. "I was walking home and ran into Miki and a new alien, Vlad. They sent a Chimera on me and I broke my arm then. I could barely walk and _another_ alien, Taruto, helped me get back up."

Ichigo listened and recognition crossed her face at the mention of Taruto's name. "Taruto was one of the original aliens. He turned against Deep Blue in the end…" Ichigo's voice trailed off. "Well, there was something else." I added. Ichigo turned in surprise. "Vlad could summon these daggers. There were two, and they had a jagged blades with sharp points. I didn't know aliens could do that. Did you?" I asked.

Ichigo played with the end of her ponytail anxiously. "Yep. Each alien has their own weapon. Taruto's are two electric balls." I nodded. This made me reflect on a few things. When I met Miki, I was totally unprotected, and she had weapons…maybe Miki isn't so Mew prejudiced after all. I decided Vlad was just plain rude. He got on my nerves. Ichigo seemed to notice my annoyance. "Somethin' wrong?" She asked. I shook my head angrily and left for my next class.

After school I went to work and began to polish some leftover silverware. Lettuce and Pudding arrived a few minutes later. "Pudding! You're well!" I exclaimed. Pudding smiled brightly. "Pudding can get well quickly!" Lettuce smiled and I laughed. Mint arrived and lazily changed into her uniform. Zakuro morphed in silently and Ichigo burst in, apologizing already for being late.

"You're always late Ichigo, you're so lazy." Mint commented as she stirred her tea. Ichigo glared at Mint. "Well you never get any work done, you just drink tea during your shift!" Mint glared at Ichigo "I'm used to tea at the same time of day! It's a habit!" Mint snapped. Ichigo glared at her, and they were locked in a tense silence. Then Ichigo huffed and went to change.

Me and Lettuce exchanged a weary look and got to work.

I worked hard the next day, because it was my first time as a hostess. It was hard smiling for everyone, but I got used to it. Zakuro still practically threw people their food and left them cowering in fear. Watching it always makes me giggle. Lettuce was always kind and considerate to the customers and Pudding was well, Pudding. Ichigo is pretty good also, but she was on washing duty today.

Many people asked about my cast, and my arm was still sore because I had only had the cast on for a few days. It was almost covered in signatures, some in English, and some in Japanese. There was a small section that was plain, and I found myself staring at it unconsciously.

It reminded me of Miki because her eyes were almost the same color. Oddly, her eyes were almost brighter. In the back of my mind, I still was wondering why she didn't draw her weapon on me when we first met. But the thing I was most curious about was what Miki's weapon was.

**A/N **

**Was that long enough? I hope so…I ended it with almost a cliffhanger. **

**Oh also, as I was finishing up proof reading this chapter, someone reviewed!**

**Thank you so much SesshyDemonChick! Your compliments make me want to write more!**

**Please review to everyone who hasn't yet! If you do, the chapters may or may not come out faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Hello readers! I've brought you chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! As I publish more chapters, these notes get longer. XD ****Fun fact about the author:**** I like to write about Miki the most, probably because she's my favorite character. :D Roxy fan 4 ever: He seems like Pai now...and thanks! I forgot it was called kanji. -.-**

**Now I will do what a lot of authors do: make characters do the disclaimer! (Yes I can do that.)**

**Pudding: She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Na No Da!**

_Chapter 6_

Finally I had a peaceful week of no Miki or Vlad, but I knew either of them were bound to turn up any time. My arm was still in a cast, but I'm going to get it off soon. At the café I got to work as hostess, which was tire some. I'd rather clean the dishes or serve the food. It was the end of the fall season and Grandfather told me to wear a heavier jacket when I left for school. At school, I got a pile of homework. Naturally, when I have café work _and_ the constant worry of Vlad or Miki turning up any moment, homework is the last thing I need.

As I walked home from a busy shift at the Mew Mew café, I heard Miki again. Her familiar giggle was a dead giveaway. I almost groaned. Then remembering my questions, I tried to look agreeable.

"Hi Miki." I greeted her. Miki smiled back, showing her pointed canines. They were almost like fangs.

"Hello Vanilla. I see you're alone again. Injured too." Miki grinned and her eyes twinkled. I narrowed my eyes again. "I'm almost healed." I reply. Miki giggles. "Okay, Mew whatever you say." She flies down to my level and winks. "Time to get some exercise." Seeing her up close, I realize how incredibly small and childlike Miki looks. I'm confused, because I always assumed she was around my age. Miki's gazing over my head. "Your green haired friend can help you!" She chirps. I realize she must mean Lettuce. Turning around, I see her running up, clutching my jacket.

"You forgot your jacket." Lettuce greeted me. She was panting from running. Then she appeared to notice Miki, who waved at her, grinning. Me and Lettuce glanced at each other and yelled at the same time "MEW MEW LETTUCE" and "MEW MEW VANILLA," "METAMORPHO-SIS!" My transformation was short and quick, and Lettuce and I stood ready for whatever Miki could throw at us.

Miki summoned a parasite and threw it behind her. "Let's make it a surprise, shall we?" Miki taunted and flew higher in the air. I glared at her and looked around for the mystery Chimera animal. Then I saw it. It was the size of a full grown elephant and looked like a sleek jaguar with long, razor sharp claws, teeth as sharp as knives, glowing red eyes streaks of white in the fur, and a nasty purr. The parasite must've hit a stray cat. I could see its muscles under its coat. The Chimera crashed through the trees and bore it's fangs at us.

Lettuce summoned her weapon. "RIBB-ON LETTUCE RUSH!" A blast of water hit the Chimera directly in the nose. I ran up and rammed against the thing with my good arm as the Chimera recovered. Lettuce blasted it again. "RIBB-ON VANILLA STAFF!" The Chimera was hit with a massive whirlwind. Miki observed the battle with interest. Apparently she thought she still had a chance. That's when Lettuce and I started barreling it with attacks.

Miki slowly lost her patience. She frowned and her thin eyebrows pushed together. Holding up her arm, a whip materialized in her hand. I gasped in shock. It was black and lethal looking. Miki cracked the whip and suddenly lightning swirled around it. The electricity seemed alive and definitely deadly.

Lettuce pulled me back. "That must be her weapon. Let's first see how she uses it." Lettuce whispered. I nodded. We dodged the Chimera, and Miki flew down to the battle and cracked her whip again. The Chimera didn't pay any attention to Miki. Miki swing back her arm and whipped the Chimera with a loud _crack_. It snarled and launched into a rage. I noticed an angry red stripe where the whip made contact. So Miki was using the whip infuriate the Chimera. Smart. Very smart. Here I thought Miki wasn't the brightest.

Lettuce and I tried our best to dodge and attack, but Miki kept enraging the thing. Soon we could barely even attack. Our main focus was to try to evade the swipes of the Chimera. Then we heard a voice cry "RIB-BON MINT ECHO!" Then Mint's signature attack flew up and smacked right into the Chimera. Mint kept attacking until Miki couldn't even get the Chimera to stand.

Mint ran up to us. "You two alright?" She helped us up and we faced Miki. The Chimera had already faded away. Glancing up at Miki, I saw her creepy malicious grin on her face, and her eyes looked…darker almost. Then I noticed her arm, which she was pulling back almost as if to-

Gasping, I nudge both Mint and Lettuce and point up at Miki. I'm too late though. Miki brought down the whip and sent a bolt of lightning right at us. I jump out of the way, narrowly missing the lightning. Hopefully Lettuce and Mint dodged also.

"I should never let the Chimeras do the work." Miki sighed. I suddenly liked her a lot less. Her whip faded away, and so did her malicious expression. Winking at us, she continues "Until next time, little Mews!" My whole right side ached from throwing myself on the pavement. Sitting up, I look around for Lettuce and Mint. Lettuce looks like she dodged the attack and was sitting up also. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt as my eyes find Mint, who seemed to be the one that had gotten hit by the lightning.

I got up and knelt by Mint, who was thankfully conscious. She sat up weakly. "Don't look so concerned, Vanilla. It didn't hit me full on. Miki just thought it did." Mint informs me. I sigh in relief. Lettuce comes over, and Mint tells her the same thing. "You're lucky." I tell Mint. She does have a bright red slash mark on her calf though, which causes Mint to limp when she walks.

Lettuce and I help Mint to the Mew Mew Café. Akasaka took Mint to the back part of the café to help Mint, with Zakuro and Pudding following anxiously. Lettuce and I explained what happened to everyone who was left. "Mint's lucky." Shirogane comments. Then he goes to the basement of the café. Probably to check for any more aliens, I think. Ichigo worriedly scrubs a table, not really paying attention to what she was doing. "What if Mint _was_ hit by the lightning?" Ichigo says. "The whip looked pretty deadly, it would've caused serious damage." I reply. Ichigo balls up the rag she was using and sighs.

**…**

The screen turned on in a push of a button. In the dim glow of the screen a figure scribbled down some numbers on a pad of paper. A much shorter figure appeared and watched the screen for a few moments.

"What's that?" The short figure asked. "Statistics." Came the blank reply.

"I see…when is everyone else coming?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"Okay. Good."

A door slid smoothly open and another short figure entered.

"I still don't being a babysitter."

"Too bad."

"Why?" The writer asks.

The short figure sighed and stood by the figure writing.

"Is that the recordings?"

"Yes."

"They are recordings? I thought they were statistics."

"Same difference."

There's a moment of silence. "How many others are coming?"

"Uh…let's see…"

"One more." Replies the writer boredly.

"Thanks Pai."

"Hey! I helped."

"Not really, no."

"Shut up Miki!"

"You shut up, Taruto."

"Would you two be quiet? I'm still recording these statistics."

"Sorry." The other two aliens reply in unison. Miki and Tart teleport out of the room and too the main ship.

"VLAD!" Miki yells. Vlad teleported in, wincing. "Do you have to yell so loudly?" He grumbles.

Taruto laughed and Miki giggled. "Yep. I knew you were sleeping on the job."

"I was supposed to go?"

"Yep-it's your turn."

"Ugh I hate commuting with those Mews…"

"Fine-I'll go. May as well finish training before you."

"Miki, you can barely handle your Chimeras, much the less your whip." Vlad mocked and Miki narrowed her eyes at Vlad. She suddenly could feel all his emotions. Vlad was calm and slightly amused. He was also feeling the familiar tingling sense that came with Miki using her skill. Vlad snorted. "I can tell you are using you skill Miki."

"Shut up Vlad! I need practice. Also, if another person is coming, I wanna know who"

Two pairs of eyes fell on Tart, bright green and dark red.

"Who?" Vlad questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Taruto shrugged."His name is Kisshu, and I think he is still on the home planet. He's not coming though. Ever." Miki placed her hands of her hips. "Well let's find this _slacker _and get him to clean up our messes." Miki linked her arm with Vlad's and they teleported, cutting of Tart's protest.

**A/N**

**Eh...I could've done better on the alien segment. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I have some things planned that are coming up! I'll never tell what though. XD I also have to work on pairings…sigh. I'm challenged on pairings. And I'm **_**not**_** in a love triangle mood. Oh well, I guess that's my problem. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. What a pity. -.-**

_Chapter 7_

A few weeks later, I was back a on a normal schedule. By normal, I mean there is an unusual lack of aliens. It was nice, and what was even better is that winter is coming up. My birthday was in December, so I was looking forward to Christmas, my birthday, and it snowing. In Florida, where I used to live, it never snowed. So I was overly excited and curious.

I walked out of school, and zipped up my coat right away, bracing myself for the chill about to come. Ichigo caught up to me and we walked to the café, talking lightly. At the café I changed and went to start wiping off the tables in the little time I had before the café opens. Pudding and Zakuro were already there, washing off the dishes and silverware. Lettuce and Mint entered and the shop was officially open. People slowly filed in, but on week days weren't too busy.

I served food skillfully, I was becoming a whiz at serving. After work I started home, zipping up my jacket once more. Lettuce walked next to me, our houses were in the same area. We talked about the café work and the weather. Then we heard voices. I tugged Lettuce into a bush and pointed up, toward the owners of the voices. It was Miki and Vlad. They were arguing.

"Miki, you don't really-,"

"Vlad, honestly I know a depressed person when I see one. And using my gift, it's _really_ obvious."

Vlad sighed. "Miki, I don't think you should get in other people's business. Actually-,"

"I don't want to keep interrupting you, but I'm naturally curious."

"I noticed." Vlad snorted. Miki clenched her fists. "I'm worried though Vlad, something happened, I can tell." Vlad looked Miki in the eye. "I agree, but it's his problem, not ours." Miki sighed. "Fine. Let's go find the Mews." Vlad nodded and they teleported.

Lettuce and I hopped out from the bushes.

"What do you think they were arguing about?" Lettuce asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. But apparently Miki has some kind of gift we don't know about." Lettuce nodded. "Let's go back and report what happened." Thinking of what Miki said, I shake my head. "Miki said they were going to find the others. The last time Miki and Vlad come together, it was a hard fight. They'll need help." I explain quickly. After considering this, Lettuce nods in agreement. We broke into a run toward the café.

At the café, we found no one. Akasaka told us Zakuro left last, so we hurried off to find her. We caught Zakuro just in time, she was about to catch a taxi.

"Zakuro!" I yelled, and she snapped her head toward us. The taxi driver looked from Zakuro to Lettuce to me.

"Come with us, there's a problem." Lettuce explained. Zakuro nodded and we left the taxi driver all alone. Zakuro hadn't seen any aliens near the café, so we all thought they had found Ichigo, Mint, or Pudding. Lettuce informed Zakuro and that we were closest to Mint's house. Mint's housekeeper said she wasn't in.

"Maybe she's with Ichigo or Pudding." I suggested as we ran to Pudding's house. Zakuro nodded. "The aliens must've found at least one of them though." She added. Along the way to Pudding's house, we heard someone yell "RIB-BON MINT ECHO!"

"There!" I yelled pointing to the direction of the local zoo. "It's over there!" We all transformed quickly. "I see the aliens found Ichigo and Pudding also." Lettuce stated when we burst through the gates of the zoo. There floated Miki and Vlad. Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding were battling a Chimera giraffe that was as tall as a three story building.

"Ah! Vanilla! I was waiting for you!" Miki called once Lettuce, Zakuro, and I were in sight. "Miki!" I yelled back. "Why are you here?" Miki shrugged. "It's my job Mew. Enough talk though, I want to see if Vlad's Chimera's are better than mine, so GET GOING!" Miki cried. I wondered if Miki thought this was all a game or something. But she was persistent, and I still remember when she got into that weird evil trance. Vlad was emotionless again; all he was doing was casually watching the other Mews fight. His dark red eyes had a very little amount of interest in them. This particularly annoyed me because the other Mews were working extremely hard and he didn't even care.

"RIB-BON PUDDING RING!" A large amount of Pudding encased the Chimera's head. "RIB-BON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro's attack, a whip of violet energy, flung around and wrapped around the Chimera's neck.

"Attack now!" Zakuro called. The Chimera was trying to break free of the attack. It was a perfect opening.

"RIB-BON MINT ECHO!"

"RIB-BON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIB-BON PUDDING RING!"

"RIB-BON VANILLA STAFF!"

"RIB-BON LETTUCE RUSH!"

Our attacks slammed right into the Chimera and immediately defeated it. Miki groaned. "You beat mine…well let's see how well _you_ do, Vlad!" Miki taunted. Vlad cracked a small smiled and conjured a parasite. Has he ever smiled? I couldn't remember. He threw it at a nearby animal cage. A hyena. Great. The thing grew to the size of a eighteen wheeler, and its teeth and claws turned razor sharp.

"No fair-you used a carnivore!" Miki whined. Vlad grinned wider. "You never gave any restrictions." He shot back and focused on his Chimera. I wondered if we would use teamwork for Vlad's Chimera also. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mint and Ichigo nod at each other.

"RIB-BON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIB-BON MINT ECHO!"

The Strawberry Surprise combined with the Mint Echo to create a dual attack. This dual attack collided with the Chimera's leg. The thing fell and Pudding shot out a Pudding Ring that landed on the Chimera's neck and weighed it down. "RIB-BON LETTUCE RUSH!" The strong blast of water hit the Chimera's back legs and I shot a powerful gust of wind at the Chimera's stomach. This pretty much knocked out the Chimera. It struggled to stand, and Zakuro whipped it across the back. It collapsed and shrunk.

Miki pouted. "You won this time Vlad, but only because I let you." Miki taunted. Vlad raised a red eyebrow at her, his arms crossed. "Should we hit them with another Chimera?" Vlad asked. I knew if I had to battle another Chimera I would faint. "No, you shouldn't!" I yelled up to them. Miki looked down on me, giggling. "Oh fine Vanilla, we'll be nice. Come on Vlad." Miki flew down and ruffled my hair. I swatted her off and noticed how pale she was, along with Vlad. Huh. Aliens must be naturally pale.

Vlad looked down on me and his smirk disappeared. He teleported with Miki, not saying anything else. That was why he annoyed me. Because he seemed so _above_ the Mews, almost like if he could, he would to finish us off. Like our hard work meant nothing. But he clearly knew and was comfortable with Miki. Miki. I kicked the asphalt in anger. My liking of her vanished when she zapped Mint. Glancing at Mint's leg, you could see the healing injury.

We all de-transformed quickly. "I didn't expect two Chimeras…" Ichigo grumbled, pulling her red hair up into pig tails. Mint mumbled back "Me neither," as she brushed off her crinkled skirt and peeked at her leg. I started off toward home, Lettuce accompanying me. I was still upset, and didn't try to make conversation. At home I was greeted by my grandmother. "Want to help with dinner?" She asked.

I nodded, smiling. Cooking was fun for me, but if I was in a sour mood it really screwed the whole experience up. By the end of dinner though, I was calm once more. Grandfather brought something up as we washed the dishes. "Vanilla, your birthday is coming up and we thought you may want an early birthday present." I laugh and reply "My birthday is in almost a month. You may as well call it a 'just because' present."

Grandfather nodded and smiled. "Well, we decided to bring your friend over to visit for a week."

"Caramel." Grandmother chimes. I squeak girlishly in response and hug both of them tightly. "That's wonderful! It's perfect! Thank you!" The happiness of hearing that Caramel was visiting was like a ray of sunlight in my thunderstorm of emotions. Grandmother and Grandfather looked content with my enthusiastic response.

As I laid into bed, a though struck me abstractly. What was Miki's gift? It seemed like she was so mysterious, I kept wondering new things about her. It's probably related to depression, I decided, replaying Miki and Vlad's fight. Miki could definitely use a skill like that in a fight. My eyebrows pushed together. Miki was always going easy on me. She only used her whip once, and now she has a curious gift related to depression. Rolling over and staring at the mint green walls of my bedroom, I close my eyes.

Miki needs to stop giving me reasons to begin to like her again.

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello! Angel is here! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy…so sorry!**

**Mint: She was buying manga and then reading it obsessively. -.-**

**Leave Mint! Shoo, shoo! Go back to the story! The only reason I was is because my bookstore is going out of business and then I'll have nowhere to buy manga! T.T**

**Mint: If you say so. –Sips tea-**

**Make yourself useful and do the disclaimer! The readers are probably getting bored with my attempts of comedy!**

**Mint: Emphasis on attempts. Angel doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Chapter 8_

Miki hovered over Pai, her eyes wide and curious. "So that's the Café?" She asked, pointing to a dot on the screen. Pai nodded patiently. "And that's Vanilla's house?" Another nod.

"That's her school?" "Yes."

"Huh. What's that called again?" "A grocery store."

"And humans buy food there?"

"Yes." Pai replied patiently.

"Ah Weird. I'll be off. Wait, I have a question." Miki exclaims.

"Yes?" Pai replies, his patience being tested.

"It's about-," Pai cut her off. "Kisshu?"

"Yeah. I was-,"

"Ask him yourself."

"Fine, fine." Miki grumbled and teleported away. She appeared in a different section of the ship. Miki peered into a room that she and her fellow companions used for eating purposes. The room was unnaturally colder than the rest of the ship, and it sent a chill up Miki's spine. A young alien stood by the plain blue counter, eating and looking at the box his food came out of.

"Hi Taruto." Miki greeted him. She still wondered about Kisshu, but hunger won over curiosity. "Hi Miki. Try this-its good." Taruto handed Miki the box. Miki glanced the box's label. "Human food." She whispered. Taruto heard her and cast Miki a sideways glance. "Just _try_ it." Miki made a face and poured herself some. "What is it?" Taruto shrugged. "I don't read human." He replies. Miki picks up a piece of it and ate it delicately. It was crunchy and tasted like sugar.

"It's tasty." Miki stated, surprised. Taruto smirked. "I told you so." Miki elbowed him and kept eating with her fingers. When Miki finished she took the now empty box with her to her room.

She had already forgotten about her curiosity, and now was focusing on the days to come.

**…**

I strolled down the cement sidewalk, enjoying the soft breeze on my face. There was a light tugging on my sleeve. "Vanilla? Are we almost there?" Pudding asked. I had almost forgotten about Pudding. We were walking up to uptown Tokyo, were all the shops are. "I think so Pudding." I replied.

My mind had been hectic lately. Tomorrow, my old friend, Caramel, was coming to visit. I was worried about her. If the aliens attack while she's around, a whole load of bad things could happen. Pudding and I reached our destination a few minutes later. "So tell Pudding again what Caramel-san is like, Na No Da." Pudding asked as we sat in an ice cream parlor. I ate a spoonful of ice cream and thought about her question. "Caramel is tan, and has brown eyes that she makes look really big with eye make-up. Uh, she likes to paint and tells terrible jokes."

Pudding listened to every detail. "Will she like Pudding, Na No Da?" "I think so. She's excited to come." I told Pudding as we polished off our ice cream. Pudding grinned as I paid the bill. "Can we go back to the café? I think I had too much ice cream." Pudding says. I laughed as Pudding rubbed her stomach.

The next day, my grandmother shook me awake. "Vanilla dear, please get dressed quickly, we need to pick up Caramel." I grumbled a reply and sat up. Grandmother smiled and left. After changing in my usual morning daze, I had a Pop-Tart downstairs. Grandmother and I climbed into grandfather's car and drove off. Even though it was only nine o' clock, I was sleepy. Mornings weren't my favorite time of the day. At the airport, I was more awake. "Her flight should land anytime now." Grandmother commented.

I nodded. "Can I pick up a doughnut for her?" I asked. Knowing Caramel, the second thing that comes out of her mouth when she sees us will be "I'm hungry!" Grandmother smiled. "Sure, here's some yen." I took the money and bought a doughnut of Caramel. When I came back, I saw a beige haired girl standing by my grandmother. Her light brown eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement. The girl turned and spotted me, and broke out in a grin. "Vanilla!" she cries. My mouth twisted into a smile. "Caramel!" I rushed over to Caramel and hugged her tightly. I didn't realize how much I had missed my old life. My old, alien-less life. My grandmother smiled.

"I'm hungry…" Caramel told me as we sat in grandfather's car. I gratefully passed over the glazed doughnut I had been holding for a while now. "You know me so well." Caramel mused and took a huge bite out of the treat. "So who are your new friends?" Caramel asked between bites. "Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding." I replied automatically.

Caramel nodded. "Mint? Pudding? Lettuce? You're fond of food names aren't you?" I grinned. "No, it was a coincidence." For a second, I almost reminded her of Ichigo and Zakuro, but I realize Caramel doesn't speak Japanese. Actually, I realized this a little late. Caramel's smile grew and she turned to look out the window. "Wow, it's so nice here. I'd expect it to be more city than forest, but I was wrong."

I shrugged. "You're just viewing a small part of the whole island." Caramel chuckled. "You're still the same Vanilla." We arrived at my grandparent's house. "I'll show you the guest room, Caramel." I announced, and lead my friend into the tiny house. I helped Caramel unpack her things once in the room. Then Caramel lay down in her bed, her beige hair spilling everywhere. "I'm-so-tired." Caramel groaned. I laughed. "How early was your flight?"

"I don't even know…"

Around lunch time, I pulled Caramel out of bed. "Caramel, come with me, I have to take you too this awesome café." "Uh, I haven't even brushed my hair…" I chuckled and soon we were off the Mew Mew Café. Caramel looked at me tiredly after seeing the girly exterior of the building. "Why?" She groans. "Do you want to meet my new friends or what?" I reply. Caramel perks up. "Okay, let's go!"

Laughing, I explain to her about how I work at the café as we enter. Caramel giggles when she sees the outfits of the waitresses. I elbow her, my cheeks getting pink. Lettuce greets us happily. "Vanilla! Is this your American friend?" She asks curiously, pushing up her glasses. I nod, smiling. Caramel smiles at Lettuce. I suddenly remember to tell Lettuce to speak to Caramel in English. Lettuce picks up our menus uncomfortably. "I-I don't know that much English." She admits quietly. I laugh and say "I'll translate." Lettuce sighs in relief and takes us to our table.

Caramel whispers to me as we walk "I'm completely confused. What where you talking about?" I explain and Caramel nods. We sit and Caramel is introduced to Lettuce and vice-versa. Lettuce and Caramel have a short conversation before Lettuce has to go back to work. "She's nice." Caramel comments as she scans the menu. I nod and look around for everyone else. Sadly, Zakuro was out of town on a modeling job on the same week Caramel was visiting.

Soon though, Ichigo was over to take our order. I introduced her and Caramel, and everything went along smoothly. Once our drinks came and we ordered, Caramel finally asked about Mint, who was slacking off as usual. "Is she one of your friends?" Caramel asks, pointing at Mint. I nod. "Mint's…working." I say. Caramel chuckles. "She's so not. Why is she slacking off?" Caramel asks. Unsure how to answer that, I sip my soda and don't reply. Our food is delivered by Ichigo, and we dig in. "This is delicious!" Caramel exclaims excitedly. I nod. I introduce Caramel to Pudding on the way out, and they get along the best by far.

Five days passed, and nothing went wrong. Caramel didn't suspect anything. I was grateful, so grateful. If something happened, I'd be _so_ angry and I could probably take down a Chimera easily. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but whatever. Caramel loved Japan at least, and I remembered down much I missed her and Keira. Of course though, I couldn't really have a happy time in my life. It had to ruined, right? Right. As Caramel and I were walking from the zoo, where Miki and Vlad attacked, that's where Caramel looked up at the sky, and rubbed her eyes. "What?" I ask, hoping silently it's not a floating person.

"It looks like…a floating person." Caramel says. I try to remain calm, but inside I'm really angry. "You're probably seeing things. Let's go." I pull Caramel along, hoping Miki/Vlad didn't spot us. Caramel glanced back and gasped. "Vanilla! It's a little girl! She must be falling or something!" Caramel cries and forces me to stop. It's definitely Miki, I knew when she mentioned a little girl. "Caramel, let's go. I don't see anything." I say, trying to persuade her. Caramel glares at me. I flinch. "Vanilla, it's a little girl falling to her death." She runs toward Miki. I sigh, and then look up see her. Miki's staring right at me, I can tell because her eyes are so freaking bright. Then she teleports. My eyes widen, but she can't be gone.

Running up to Caramel, I see her confused look. "But I thought I saw…" She cut off, because suddenly Miki is _right behind_ her, trapping Caramel in a headlock. Grinning, Miki looks up at me. She's got that malicious, crazy gleam in her eyes that I was familiar with. I knew it meant she was up to no good. "Hello Vanilla. Is this the newest Mew? I don't think you need anyone else." She tightens her grip on Caramel. "What's going on?" Caramel asks angrily. No one answers her. "She's not Miki, let her go." I say, trying to be firm. Miki shrugs, but doesn't let go. Inside she flies up in to the air. Caramel kicks and wriggles, trying to free herself, but Miki doesn't let go. I'm thinking about how to free her, when I realize that I'm infused with butterfly DNA. Gosh I'm stupid. I whip out my pendant and transform. Caramel's eyes widen in shock. Miki grins wider, if possible.

I jump into the air, and to everyone's surprise, even mine, I take flight. Miki frowns, but doesn't comment. She just flies higher. I'm shocked at the experience of flying. My wings just move on instinct, or what felt like instinct. I felt weightless and oddly elated, as if I was waiting to fly deep inside. Finally I'm up to Miki's level. "You're full of surprises." She tells me. "Miki, let go of her." I order. Miki giggles and nods. Then she let's go of Caramel. Screaming as she falls, Caramel squeezes her eyes closed. I should've thought that through. Diving down, I catch Caramel by her wrist. I'm immediately weighted down. "You're heavy…" I complain. Miki giggles louder and flies down to us. "I'll be taking her back." Miki chirps and swoops up Caramel with surprising force. Caramel kicks her legs angrily. "Stop…" Miki grumbles. "Do it more and you'll regret it." Miki continues, getting creepy again. Caramel stops after seeing the crazy gleam in Miki's eyes. "Miki! Why do you need Caramel so bad! She's not a Mew!" I protest. "Prove it." Miki replies. I narrow my eyes at her and wish I could hit her with a gust of wind without hurting Caramel.

"I guess we can test her skills by dropping her again…" Miki trails off, and abruptly drops Caramel. Caramel starts to scream again as she falls. I quickly grab her by the ankle, barely able to hold her up. Then I yell "RIB-BON VANILLA STAFF!" And blast Miki with a powerful gust of wind. She blows back easily since she's so small. But I didn't think this move through either, because a whip materializes in Miki's hand. My heartbeat increases as my nervousness increases. I really need to get rid of Caramel and fight Miki. Looking down, I realize that I could drop Caramel for a few seconds, blast Miki, and catch her. It seems like a solid plan. "Hang in there Caramel." I whisper to her, and let go of her. Caramel looks at me with a scared, hurt expression. Miki grins menacingly, and before I can blast her she catches Caramel expertly.

I didn't see that coming. Clutching my staff, I think of what to do now. Miki interrupts my thoughts. "Let's see if your friends does better against my whip than the blue Mew!" She says eagerly. I gasp. "NO Miki! Don't! Hit me instead!" Miki's already moving though. She throws Caramel into the air, again with unforeseen strength, and draws back her whip. Caramel falls faster than predicted though, and somehow grabs the highest point of the drawback whip. The whip falls with Caramel, but Caramel has a different plan. She managed to swerve in Miki's direction, evidently getting enough friction to wrap the whip around Miki herself. Letting go of the whip, Caramel let's herself fall. I grab her upper arm this time and hold fast.

Miki tries to pry off the whip, the crazy gleam gone. Now she just looked distressed. All her wriggling seemed to set off the whip, and everyone's horror, Miki electrocuted herself. She began to fall at an alarming pace, and I slowly dropped down to the ground also. I flinch when Miki's unconscious form slams onto the grass. Her long hair spills around her pale face, and the whip settles. I walk over to Miki carefully. Caramel looks shocked. I delicately unwrap the whip, and it feels sleek against my fingers. There's a series of angry red bands tattooing Miki's skin. The part of her clothes that were electrocuted where black and singed. Her hair was barely burned, but still was slightly black. Some of the red bands had blood dribbling from them. I almost felt bad for her, but was too furious at her for putting Caramel in danger.

I de-transform and lead Caramel away. "W-W-Wh-What just happened?" Caramel asks, shocked. I explain to her, from beginning to end, the story of me becoming a Mew Mew and facing Vlad and Miki so many times. Caramel gasps. "Vanilla! That's like a cartoon or something! I would've never guessed!" She went on and on in a similar manner for a couple of minutes. Then she looked at Miki. "Are we just going to leave her?" Caramel asks. I nod curtly, my previous anger returning. "Let's go." I say, and Caramel hesitatingly follows me. I'm absolutely furious on our walk home to the point that Caramel taps my shoulder and informs me that I'm stomping. Flushed with embarrassment, my anger simmers down. Caramel bites her lip. She breaks the long silence by saying tentatively "I'm worried Vanilla, that girl looked really hurt."

I stare at her. "Caramel! She almost _killed_ you! You would've been barbequed too if you hadn't thought ahead like that!" I burst. Caramel shrugs, looking hurt. "I'm not really mad though Vanilla, because it seemed like in the end she was innocent! She's our age too Vanilla, and it's like watching one of classmates get bullied and not doing anything!" She protests. I try to calm down and not snap at Caramel, but I do anyway. "She's not the victim though! She's the bully! She whipped Mint in the leg! Mint has a _scar_! Miki deserves what she got!" I yell and storm off. Caramel runs up to me, probably because she doesn't know how to get home, not because she wants hug and makeup. At home Caramel and I didn't speak. All through dinner, all through dessert, all through the time where we watch TV with Grandfather. Finally, we both skulk up the stairs in silence. It takes awhile for me to fall asleep because my mind keeps flashing to the last time I saw Miki, and then to my fight with Vanilla. Soon it's midnight. I'm sitting in a chair, looking out into the vacant street when I hear footsteps outside my door. Must be Grandmother getting water from downstairs. Or maybe Grandfather forgot to take his pills. I ignore it and my eyelids begin to droop from staring blankly outside. I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

**...**

I'm glad I'm a light sleeper. My eyes open and I sit up straight in my bed. There's an odd scuffling noise coming from outside my door. Burglars? I quietly slip out of my bed and try to find a weapon of some kind. If I was fully awake I would've been able to hit someone, but I was half asleep so when I creeped toward my door I was holding up my desk lamp. What I saw outside my door though, shocked me into silence. Caramel look up at me guiltily. "I'm sorry Vanilla!" She cries.

**A/N**

**Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger. I'll try to send out the next chapter quicker so you won't be left in suspense. XD Oh right, Miki and Taruto were eating cereal. What did you think they were eating? Who knows…moving on! After chapters, I'm going to leave a writing tip for you all! XD**

**Mint: Is this another attempt at humor?**

**Yes! No! Maybe! Why are you here! I shooed you into the story!**

**Mint: Well I wasn't in this chapter anyway so…I came back after a while.**

**Oh whatever…Writing Tip #1!**

**Never use scenes the original creator made up and use your OC's in it! It's just not creative!**

**Mint: That's an uncreative tip. –Sips tea-**

**GO AWAY. Anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey readers, I'm back! I had to force myself to write this chapter, for some reason I **_**really**_** didn't want to write it. But I also know it's annoying to wait for a story to be updated, so here you go! Also, I made a FictionPress account. Same pen name! I haven't published anything, but I will so keep your eye out! Thanks to Daisy54154 and WarriorCatInuTangerineMew for reviewing and telling me to update! Because that was part of the reason I forced myself to write this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. And never will. **

_Chapter 9_

"I'm sorry Vanilla, but I felt so bad about leaving her." Caramel says curtly. She had a half conscious Miki leaving on her. Miki looks even worse. Her eyes are closed, but she looks like she's supporting at least half of her weight. "I'm not mad." I reply tiredly. "She's just your problem." I continue and sleepily walk back into my room, putting my lamp back in place. I lie down and fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up the next morning, the situation fully hits me. Miki, the dangerous but injured alien, somewhere in my grandparent's house. I was extremely angry at Caramel, but I did feel a bit guilty about leaving Miki alone and injured with all those people around. I was mostly worried though, about my grandparents. What if they find Miki, wherever Caramel hid her? I got dressed quickly, and then knocked quietly on Caramel's door. There wasn't an answer. I tried the doorknob and the door opened. I stepped in and saw that Caramel was curled up in her bed, sleeping. Where'd she put Miki then? I peek in the closet and find Caramel's clothes. She can't be under the bed, so I go downstairs and check the couch. Grandfather was there, watching the morning news.

"You're up early for a Saturday." He greets me. I nod and go to the kitchen. Grandmother's there, flipping pancakes. Caramel's at the table, eating. My eyes widen, and I bolt upstairs before either of them even notices me. Upstairs, I run to Caramel's room and slam the door behind me. There's the small form I thought was a curled up Caramel. Pulling back the blanket, I see Miki sleeping soundly. That was stupid of me, not checking to see if it was Caramel. It didn't matter though. While I was standing there, staring at Miki, I realized something. What about Vlad and Taruto? Wouldn't they realize that Miki was missing and come look for her? I couldn't have them figuring out where I live. Nor could I have any other unexpected visitors in my house.

Soon I returned downstairs and ate breakfast normally. Caramel caught me as I was leaving the house to go to the café. "Vanilla! Wait!" I kept walking, my previous anger at her returning. She ran up to me and forced me to stop. "You're mad, I know. But last night you were fine with it!" Caramel says angrily. "Because I was half asleep." I reply curtly and keep walking. Caramel followed closely. "Well I don't understand why you're so angry. It is my problem, not yours." Caramel continues. Honestly, I knew I was overreacting. It didn't matter though, all I knew was that I was angry. "I'm angry because Miki has been messing up my life ever since I became a Mew. I used to like her, but then she _electrocuted_ Mint. That kind of thing is hard to forgive. Then she almost _killed_ you, my closest friend. She's annoying and I never want to see her again."

Caramel glares at me. "She didn't look healthy Vanilla! She looked evil or sick or something! Then she hurt herself and fell at least twenty feet onto concrete! Do you even have a heart?" Caramel cries and runs off in the direction of my house. I' m still angry, and I want to stay that way so that Caramel's words won't be able to sound reasonable to me. Feeling stormy, I decide to skip work to avoid fighting with any other of my friends. I did feel bad about fighting with Caramel when she was only going to be here for a few more days. I was walking through Tokyo when my anger started to slowly evaporate, until I just felt sad and guilty. I felt like I was being self-centered, which I probably was. Still, if I went to apologize to Caramel, I was positive I would end up yelling at her and the cycle would restart. So I continued to walk around Tokyo, trying not to think about anything that could make me feel angry or guilty. I ended up just walking in circles for two hours. I moved on and walked up to my school. It looked odd when it was devoid of teachers and students.

I walked around the grounds for a bit, and then just walked wherever my feet would take me. I ended up in a part of Tokyo I didn't recognize. Looking around, I tried to find something, anything, I could recognize. I found nothing. Walking back from the way I thought I came from, I got even more lost. Now I was feeling nervous. Pulling out my cell phone, I tried to turn it on, only to discover it was out of battery. The only thing that could happen that would make this situation even worse is if it started pouring rain. Glancing up at the sky, I was relieved there were only a few clouds in the sea of blue. I didn't want to stay put like you're supposed to when you're lost because of all the shady people walking by. So I continued walking in the direction I thought I came from. The buildings around me got shabbier and shabbier, and I realized quickly I chose the wrong direction. Zipping up my jacket against the afternoon chill, I had to accept that I was hopelessly lost. So I stayed put, trying to ignore the occasional passerby. It was mostly homeless people, which was a little creepy.

My legs got tired from holding me up for so long, and I was extremely hungry from not eating dinner. I decided to start walking in the direction I was positive I came from. It was beginning to get windy and I checked my watch as I walked. It was 4:00, an hour till dinnertime. Grandfather and Grandmother were sure to realize I was missing by then. The Mews must've noticed also because I didn't show up for work. I was reassured by this. So I kept walking. I was still lost though, and soon I came to an intersection. The streetlight was broken and the light just kept changing from solid red to blinking red. I stood at the intersection, unsure of what to do. I was glad I had two hours until sunset though. Navigating was hard in daylight alone. Then I heard voices coming from behind me. I turned and saw a group of people, probably drunk, walking down the sidewalk. Coming toward me. I took and step to the side, hoping that they were too preoccupied to notice me. They were close enough to see me now, and I stood very still, squeezing the strap of my bag tightly. The group was laughing loudly and clicking bottles. I stepped farther to the side. If I took another step I'd be concealed by the building next to me. Suddenly one of them said very loudly "Who's this?" My grip on the strap tightened and I didn't turn around. "A girl you're age shouldn't be out all alone." The idiot continues. I stare fixedly at the streetlight, which was flashing red. "How about we give her some company?" I don't turn around, but the voice sounds awfully close.

Soon I feel an arm creep around my shoulders. I look up in surprise. One of them, probably the idiot talking, was grinning drunkenly at me. "Don't touch me." I say, trying to sound cold and shake his arm off. "Hey, I'm just worried about your safely." He drawls. His friends laugh, and I glare at them and begin to walk across the street, not bothering to check for cars. This dump is abandoned any way. I don't hear them follow and vaguely wonder why. When I turn around to look for them, something catches my eye to my right. It's red. Another moron coming to bother me? I turn my head and my eyes widen in shock. It's not another idiot…it's a red caravan. The driver is texting on her phone and doesn't see me. I'm frozen in fear. My mind is screaming to _move_ though, but my feet are glued to the asphalt. My heart is pounding quickly, and my legs finally get a clue. Just not the right one though, because I'm suddenly being jerked into the air. I yelp in surprise. The woman drives over the place I was just standing. My heart is pounding against my chest. I'm floating though, above the intersection and the drunks. Am I dead? Do you float away from your body when you die? Then my frantic mind registers something. A pair of arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me higher into the air. I can't be dead if someone can hold me!

I'm relieved for a few seconds and my heart rate slows down a bit. Then I wonder about who saved me. I try awkwardly to turn around, and the arms around me tighten their grip. "Stop moving, would you? It's hard to hold you." Says a voice I don't recognize.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see who saved me." I reply. "You don't recognize me kitten?" The voice asks. "Don't call me kitten." I say angrily. "I've never met you before in my life." I continue. "You don't remember _anything_? Is it because you think I'm dead?" The voice asks quietly. Something clicks in my memory. Ichigo told me about the aliens that came before Vlad and Miki. One, she remembers, was dead. She doesn't remember what happened to him, she says. She used a lot of power to defeat the leader of them and passed out. Maybe this alien came back…? Maybe he wasn't dead! "D-Do you think I'm Ichigo?" I ask, surprised. "You aren't?" The alien asks. "No! How could you get us confused? She has red hair! Mine's blonde!" I reply. "You're hair was covered…" He trails off. I remember that I had left my hood on. "Well, you didn't really sound like her anyway." The alien continues. "Exactly." I grumble. "So who are you?" I ask him, because I can't remember what Ichigo said his name was. "Kisshu. You know Ichigo?" I nod quickly. "Yeah. She told me all about you." "Really?" Kisshu asks happily. I almost laugh. "It wasn't good stuff. I'm sorry but she wasn't very fond of you." Kisshu sighs. "I know."

"Why did she tell you about me?" Kisshu asks suddenly. "I'm the newest-," I pause mid-sentence. Should I really trust Kisshu, who I just met, that I'm a Mew? He could drop me right now if he wanted to. "So you rescued me because you thought I was Ichigo?" I change the subject. "So if I wasn't, you would've just let me die?" I ask. Actually, I am curious about this. "Yeah." Kisshu replies. "Really? You don't care about humans that much?" I say curtly. "No! I wouldn't have seen you. I just happened to look down. You're about her height so…" I relax a little. "That's reassuring." I say honestly. "Okay. You didn't answer my question though." Kisshu says offhandedly. "Right…well I'm the newest Mew." I say casually. Maybe I can trust Kisshu. He doesn't seem evil or annoying or rude like Ichigo said he was. But then I remember that's how I described Miki to Caramel. It seems like a slap in the face. There's silence between us as I think about Miki. "So you've met Miki and Vlad then?" Kisshu says conversationally. "Yes." I reply shortly. There's more silence. "Where should I put you down?" Kisshu asks. I look around for a bit. "All the way over there." I say, pointing to the small green rectangle along the horizon. It was the park near my house. "Okay." Kisshu says.

Suddenly, something odd happens. The world becomes strangely out of focus and everything blurs into colorful blobs. Then I feel wind rushing past my face and different colors pass me by as fast it hurts by eyes. Then everything slowly settles and comes into focus. I blink a few times and realize we're in the park. "What just happened?" I asked, awestruck. "We teleported," Kisshu says. "To save time." He drops we down lightly on the grass, and I turn around to see his face. He has golden eyes, like Taruto, and the same pale skin as all the aliens did. He had short green hair, and was taller than me. "Thank you for not letting me die." I tell him. Kisshu grins, nods, and teleports away. I stand there for a few seconds, and then start walking home. Opening the door, Grandmother sighs in relief. "Vanilla! We were all so worried about you! Where have you been?" I smile and slide out of my sneakers, which had been hurting my feet. "I got lost." I admit, sitting down on the couch. "Got lost?" Grandfather asks. "I showed you around." He continues. "I was walking around and I accidently ended up in a bad part of the city." I reply quietly, staring at the TV screen. "Oh dear…well don't go wandering around anymore!" Grandmother says worriedly. I nod. Looking around, I realize Caramel isn't here. "Where's Caramel?" I ask. "She went upstairs." Grandmother replies, going back to preparing dinner.

She's probably checking up on Miki. I walk upstairs and go to find Caramel. It seemed like apologizing was the best thing to do. When I reach Caramel's room, I knock on the door lightly. "Who is it?" Caramel asks. "Vanilla." I say. The door opens, and Caramel is there, looking at me coldly. She probably still remembered how I yelled at her. "What is it?" Caramel demands. "I'm sorry." I reply softly. "For what?" Caramel asks. "For losing my temper." I reply. Caramel nods and closes the door. I knock again and she opens the door. She doesn't look angry anymore, just distant. "Yes?" Caramel asks. "Can I come in?" I ask. "No." I nod and walk away. "Wait!" Caramel cries. I turn. "I'm sorry too." Caramel says quickly. "You can come in." She adds. I follow her into her room. Miki's curled up in the bed, still sleeping. "Have you tried to patch her up?" I ask, trying to act normally. Inside though, I was happy we made up. "Well, no. I don't really know what to do." Caramel says worriedly. "We should do something about her burns." I say. I wasn't sure if they were burns, because she was shocked and not burned. Caramel nods. "Are they burns though?" She asks. I roll my eyes. "I dunno. Let's just try to fix them." Caramel grins and nods. I walk to the upstairs bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. Then I walk back to Caramel's room. Caramel is going through her closet. "Why are you doing that?" I ask, kneeling by the bed. "Her clothes are singed. We should throw them away." Caramel says. "Good idea." I begin pressing the wet towel over each of the red marks. After a couple of minutes, they didn't look as enflamed. I returned to the bathroom and looked around for something like gauze. I didn't find any, but I found some extra large band-aids. Taking the whole box, I return to the bedroom. Caramel is looking in the dresser now. "Everything looks too big." She says and returns to her work.

I nod and kneel by the bed again. Soon we're called down for dinner. After, we patched up Miki to the best of our ability. Every red mark that we could get a band-aid to fit on was covered, and Caramel had found some old sweats in the back of the closet that were the smallest thing that we could find. They were still big on Miki, but it was the best we could do. I went to sleep feeling much better that Caramel and I had made up. Also, my conscience was clearer now that I knew Miki was okay.

**A/N**

**The Return of Kisshu.**

**I can see it now, on a big billboard… XD Well, I hope Kisshu wasn't OOC. For some reason, I am very worried he is. I almost forgot my Writing Tip #2!**

**Never say said. "Said is dead!" Is what my 5th grade English teacher always tells her class. Use say, or asked, or demanded. Anything that fits the emotion of the dialogue. **

**So anyway, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hello there! Angel here. Sorry it's been so long! T-T I had vacations, computer problems, and much more. **

**Happy New Year to everybody! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Chapter 10_

Rubbing my eyes wearily as I wake up, I silence my annoying alarm with a good slap. Today was Caramel's last day. We were taking her to the airport at seven. I wouldn't see her until the summer, but that wasn't the only thing bothering me. First, Miki was still in my house and she didn't seem well, or at all ready to start flying around again. Second, the increase of aliens. Kisshu arriving a couple days ago was troublesome.

We Mews had enough on our hands with Vlad and Miki. I wonder what will happen when Taruto and Kisshu get hostile. I have to tell everyone about Kisshu, but I'm sure that the news will depress Ichigo. She didn't seem happy when filling me in about him. On the walk to school, I keep a lookout for any of the Mews. I really _didn't_ want to see them. I really _didn't_ want to get Ichigo down. So I was hoping that the news would flow in some other way.

Throughout the day, Ichigo didn't notice my avoiding her. Lucky for me, I guess. I practically ran home after school. I'd managed to get off work because it was Caramel's last day. Caramel was in her room, checking to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Miki was in the bed, wrapped up tightly in blankets. Caramel looks up and smiles sadly at me.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave; all the homework waiting for me will be awful." She complains, zipping up her suitcase. I grin at her, she would think of that. We both hear Grandfather climbing the stairs to get Caramel's suitcase. I quickly cover Miki with the blankets and open the bedroom door.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Caramel asks suddenly. I stare at her for a few seconds, and then before I can answer Grandfather comes in. He asks Caramel about her stay and takes her suitcase. We have no choice but to follow him. Caramel throws one more glance behind her shoulder before leaving. I look back too, staring at the child sized lump in the sheets.

On the car ride to the airport, after dinner made by Grandmother, I think about the aliens. Vlad, who has jagged daggers and always seems like the Mews are boring. Taruto, who helped me when I broke my arm and was one of the original aliens. Kisshu, who was supposed to be dead. And Miki, who had an electric whip and sometimes acted like a little kid and sometimes acted evil.

As I went through my memories of the aliens, I remember a fight between Miki and Vlad that I had forgotten about. Miki mentioning a gift related to depression. If it was related to depression, then what could she use it for? Making people depressed? That wouldn't really help in a fight I don't think. I wonder if there's a way to get Miki to confess her gift.

Hugging Caramel goodbye, she makes me promise to take care of Miki. I agree wearily and wonder if I can fulfill that promise. In turn, Caramel vows to return on her next break from school. After Caramel thanks my grandparents for their hospitality, she boards the plane, waving at us. I'm sad to see her go, and I feel oddly homesick. I miss my parents and Keira also. Soon I'm back at the house, wandering up the stairs and going into the guest room. I need to get Miki out of there before Grandmother or Grandfather discovers her. Of course she isn't that heavy, and I easily carry her to my room. Sadly, I'll have to lend her my bed. It'll help her heal better than lying on the stiff floor. After I get Miki settled on the bed, I inspect her burns. They don't look as bad, just washed out red stripes on her skin. I decide to let them air out. Pulling off the band-aids quickly, I pray that Miki doesn't wake up.

Thankfully, she doesn't. That must mean that she's pretty messed up. Oh god. What if she's in a coma or something? Or has a concussion? I look down worriedly at Miki. Her face is emotionless. Hopefully she's not in a coma. Once I have a snack and watch some TV with Grandfather, I slowly return upstairs and try to form a place to sleep on the floor. Once I'm satisfied, I lay down to sleep, suddenly exhausted. A dream starts. I'm transformed as Mew Vanilla. Standing in the snow, I'm searching for something.

I begin to run around looking. I enter a wooden shed and search, pushing aside random objects, like empty bottles and old books. As I dig, more and more dust is sprung up and I sneeze. Soon I leave. Seeing something shimmer in the snow, I bend down to pick it up. It's a glass teacup with gold trim and a gold handle. Suddenly I ripped from the dream. Trying to adjust to the darkness, I wonder why I woke. Sitting up, I look around. Miki's still where I left her.

Huh. I wonder what woke me up. Glancing out my window before lying back down, I see something that makes me shriek. It's _Vlad_. After I'm done being horrified, I'm angry. Maybe he's finally come for Miki. But he should've come during the _daytime_. Standing, I bang on the window loudly, which makes him narrow his eyes at me. I pull open the window, with much effort.

"What are you doing?" I demand. Vlad's surprise quickly fades and his usual bored look returns.

"I'm retrieving Miki." He replies. I stare openly at him.

"It took you long enough. She can't leave though, she's injured and knocked out." I tell him. Vlad just shrugs. "Just leave." I sigh, knowing he won't.

"I can't leave without her." Vlad informs me and inspects the window frame. He isn't going to climb through the window…is he?

"You better not come in here. I can call the police." I warn him, then realize he probably has no idea who the police are.

"The police aren't needed." Vlad replies tonelessly. I blink. How does he…? Oh well. I compare the size of the window frame to him and decide that he can't fit through. Although, he can just teleport in here. Wait, then why hasn't he? Maybe he forgot…But he doesn't strike me as the forgetful type. I can't prevent him from teleporting in here, so I pray he doesn't decide to. So I try to distract him from breaking-and-entering tactics.

"Why do you need Miki now? Why not get her when she first went missing?" I ask as Vlad tries to look past me and into my bedroom.

"I thought she was out fighting with you." Vlad answers, not abandoning his task.

"Overnight?" I persist, blocking his view.

"You never know." Vlad says, floating up higher to get a better view. He really must have confidence in Miki to let her disappearance slide for five days.

"What if she was truly in trouble, like she is now?" I ask. Vlad sighs and finally looks at me.

"Stop asking annoying questions. Let me see Miki." I would let him if he wasn't an enemy and if he stopped acting like I was extremely boring.

"No. I already said no. She's really beat up." I snap and am tempted to slam the window shut. Vlad looks exasperated now. He abruptly shoves his arm through the window and grabs my shoulder, effortlessly pushing me down. I would yell, but I couldn't wake my grandparents. He's stronger than I thought he was. Vlad easily slips through the window. He's skinnier than I thought he was too. Barely sparing me a glance, he looks down on Miki, inspecting he burn marks.

"What did you do to her?" He asks. I turn away from him, looking around my room for something to hit him with. "Mew, did you hear me?" Vlad demands. I don't turn to look at him, and decide to smack him with a book lying on my dresser. I'd hit him on the head then shove him back out the window. Hopefully that'll help him get the message.

Amazingly, Vlad never turns to look at me. I stretch to get the book and finally wrap my fingers around the binding. I turn quietly and stand, raising it over my head. Unfortunately, Vlad turns just in time as I'm bringing down the book. Faster than ever, Vlad grabs my wrist and twists it so that I drop the book. I flinch at the slam the book makes when it falls to the ground. Vlad narrows his eyes at me, bored look gone.

"Well." He says. I try to break free from his grip and fail. Why does he have to be stronger than me? I try harder to break free, but it only hurts my wrist. "You shouldn't try to attack me Mew." Vlad warns me. I glare at him.

"Let go." I demand. Looking for other objects to throw at him, I notice that Miki is stirring. Vlad follows my gaze. I start walking toward the bed. Her face looks pained now that she's waking up. Her bright green eyes open quickly and she stares at me then looks to Vlad.

"Vanilla…? Vlad!" She sits up, winces, then flops back down. "Where am I?" She asks. Vlad and I both spring to answer.

"At the Mew's home."

"At my house!" I glare at Vlad, who is _still_ holding my wrist.

Miki stares at us, wide eyed. Then she grins. "I knew you liked me, Vanilla! So you brought me to your house, which smells too much like flowers might I add." I sigh. Did she forget completely what happened? "Where's the other girl?" Miki asks. She must mean Caramel.

"She's gone. And luckily alright, considering the fact you kidnapped her." I snap, remembering the incident.

Ignoring me, Miki says "Where is my whip?" I'd forgotten all about it. It was probably at the park. I shrug in reply. Miki examines her wounds. "Your friend's annoying. Wrapping me up like that."

"It was so you didn't kill her!" I burst. Vlad's grip on my wrist tightens and I try to pull free, getting angrier. Miki watches the struggle in an amused way, leaning forward. It was strange how she just ignored all my accusations. I thought back to the crazy gleam she gets in her eyes. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Miki looked at me in interest, her eyes shining. I glared back, debating how long it would take Vlad to recover if I kicked him in the shin.

Maybe I should just transform. But then this would turn into a full on fight and my grandparents and the neighbors would wake up. So I was stuck. Why couldn't Vlad just let me go?

"Let _go_ Vlad." I demand. He looks shocked all of the sudden and I quickly break free, backing away. Interesting. Vlad must've thought I hadn't known his name…? It didn't really matter. Miki giggled and pushed the covers of her body. Looking down she seems confused.

"What am I wearing?" Miki asks. I sigh. She really doesn't appreciate Caramel's kindness to the fullest.

"Some spare clothes of mine." I reply. Miki sniffs.

"Where are my clothes?" She cries. She's not going to like the answer.

"In the trash can. They were singed." I answer. Miki looks angry, but she doesn't look insane. She simply sighs and tries to sit up again.

I can't help wondering how I'm going to get these two out of my house.

**A/N**

**Yeah, bad ending. I know, I know. **

**Well, this chapter was alright. I'm still thinking about pairings. I have two in mind. So prepare yourselves! I really want to start another story, but inspiration isn't coming. It'll probably be an OC story though, because I'm always worried about making the original characters out of character. Any ideas? No, you don't have to donate any. XD**

**Please review and tell me how I did & what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hello! I'm back with fresh ideas! And I think I got this pairing stuff sorted out. Finally. **

**Okay, well I was thinking. This story is kind of like a series of run-ins with the aliens. Like the anime. Well, I think it's time that something happens that steers this story in a direction. So bear with me!**

**I don't own TMM! After this, I'm never saying it again. I've said it w-a-a-a-y to many times, don't cha think?**

_Chapter 11_

Internally sighing, I wonder how I got into the situation of having two aliens in my house, at the same time. Miki was sitting up in bed now, grumbling about her whip. To no one's surprise, Vlad just had his arms crossed and looked bored.

"Are you positive you have no idea where my whip is?" Miki asks me. I sigh out loud now.

"Yes, I'm positive."I lie. I was pretty sure the whip was sitting in the grass in the park. For once, I didn't feel bad about lying. Miki had done a lot of bad things. Maybe if she recognized those things, I'd feel halfway better. Also, it was safer for everyone if that whip was out of alien hands. After hearing my response, Miki stared at me a bit too intensely.

"You're lying." She states, with complete confidence. Vlad abruptly looks up form la-la land. How could she know that? Maybe she's trying to see if I really am. Lying that is.

"How do you know?" I end up replying, trying my best to sound normal.

"It's obvious, I just-," Before she could finish, Vlad abruptly silences her with an icy stare. Miki looks at him curiously but ends up rolling her eyes. "Vlad, let's go find my whip." Miki orders, and then stands up to leave. She wobbles dangerously and flinches.

"You're too badly injured to walk." I remind her. Miki lies back down on to her bed. Her gaze turns to Vlad and she begins to open her mouth.

"Can you-,"

"No." Vlad interrupts curtly. He says it so firmly Miki doesn't plead anymore. Miki turns to me.

"Can you help me?" She asks, the begging look returning back to her face. I wonder if she's serious, asking an enemy to help her find a weapon. I find myself nodding though. Once we find the whip, I could probably get it. Miki _is_ injured. And, as a bonus, Vlad isn't coming. Miki claps excitedly.

"Great!" She chirps and holds out her arm. Does she expect me to carry her? No, wait, she's going to teleport, me with her. Like how Kisshu teleported with me. I grab her wrist, and before Vlad can say anything, the world blurs and melts together. I squeeze my eyes closed when the colors begin to move. Last time it gave me a wicked headache. We end up on my school's track. Miki crawls around, using one hand as a visor. The sun was beginning to come up. Great. I'm going to be a zombie at school.

"I remember the place where I lost it had lots of grass." Miki informs me, searching. So she remembers just that? Wow.

"Me too." I reply, pretending to look under a bench. After a good ten minutes of looking, Miki decides it isn't here. I agree and we teleport again. I'd never get used to the odd sensation of it. I open my eyes when everything seems normal again. We're in the baseball field behind the community center. I'd never been there but Grandfather pointed it out on my tour of Tokyo.

Miki begins to search again. I wonder where she comes up with these places. How does she know where all the grassy places are? She and Vlad must've taken a tour of Tokyo too, unfortunately. I walk around, mindlessly scanning the ground. Miki is inspecting a cherry blossom with great interest. She turns to me, looking excited. "What's this Vanilla?" She holds up the cherry blossom, sniffing it lightly. Does she just throw caution to the wind? What if the scent of that is poisonous? Not that it is, but still.

"It's a cherry blossom." I tell her, tiredness beginning to weigh me down. I'd have to finish this up, and quick. Walking around listlessly, I wait a few more minutes. "What about the park?" I suggest. Miki looks up from her work. She grins.

"Oh right! The park!" She grabs hold of my arm and we teleport. Does all this teleporting wear her out? Or does it really not take up that much energy? At the park, I try to remember where the whip is. Miki studies the area, looking satisfied.

"Good memory Vanilla!" She begins to mill around, searching. I truly look now. Now I'm glad the sun is rising. Without it, her whip would be impossible to find. I check under a bench and loose my on-coming hunger pains immediately. The things people stick under a bench. I shudder. Then I hear Miki. "Mew! Check in this tree!" This _tree_? Oh wow. Standing up, I brush off my pajama pants and look for her. Miki's standing by a good sized tree. It's so chock-full of leaves that you can't see any other part of the tree but the trunk. Miki looks at be expectantly. I look to the tree, to her, then back to the tree.

"You want me to climb it?" I ask wearily. Miki nods.

"I'll check over there!" She says, pointing to the left. I nod. Too bad I actually have to climb this thing. I doubt the whip is up here. Now, how to scale it. I study the trunk of the tree, looking for hand or foot holds. There are some, near the middle. They'd have to do. I reach for the one closest to me. Using my little upper body strength, I manage to flail around a little bit.

"Miki! Help me!" I yell. She appears next to me.

"Jeez Mew, at least try." Miki rolls her eyes and flies me up to the lowest branch. "Hopefully you're not as heavy as you feel." She snickers and begins flying back down. I reach for her long hair, trying to pull it, but she leaves too quickly.

Clutching the branch for dear life, I try not to look down. I look around above me for any whip-like things. There are too many leaves. I stand, wobbling, and reach for the branch nearest to me. As I try to straddle it, I hear the branch under me let out a suspicious creak. A bit too quickly, I cling to the upper branch. I peek down and let out a small yelp. The tree didn't look _this_ tall. Frozen, I try to focus on looking for the whip. Nothing. Unfortunately, I'll have to climb higher. Wrapping my hands around a branch above me, I wonder if I can pull myself up. I give it a try. Maybe I can do it. Pulling and panting, I get on top of the branch. If this thing falls, I'm dead. Looking around, I don't see a whip. I push myself up right and smack my forehead into a branch. Swearing, I rub my forehead with my hand.

"I got it!" I hear Miki yell in the distance.

"Get me down!" I shout in reply, but I only get silence in return. Apparently, my shouting startled something because I now hear stirring in the leaves. Oh god. I clutch the branch and look around. A bird suddenly takes flight and leaves the tree. Not expecting that, I squeal and let go of the branch, barely being able to grab it again. Now the only thing preventing me from breaking my legs are my hands' grip on the branch. The bark digs into my palm and my arms strain. My whole body dangling like dead weight isn't helping. And Miki was definitely gone, that moron.

How can I possibly get down?

**A/N**

**All done! I'll try to get the next chapter out so that you won't be in suspense X"D Okay, well I hope it was enjoyable. I got the tree idea as I was writing the story, but it makes my plans for the future work well :D So, please review! I love reading my reviews ^^**

**To MewFlowerGirl: I'm not an expert v-v but thank you 3 that pairing was one I was thinking about from the beginning, ironically XD and I like that idea. :D you're smart, X3 **


End file.
